Renesme's Story
by NicknBritt
Summary: Everyone knows Bella & Edward's story...but nobody knows Renesme's. RenesmexJacob


_Hey guys! So, this is my first story in a long time. It's something that just came to me & I hope you guys like this first chapter. (: _

Prologue  
My mom and my dad like to tell me stories about my childhood, even though I remember everything perfectly, even my birth. It's a fascinating story never the less.

Chapter 1

"Nessie wake up", a crooning voice echoed in my dreams. "Stop saying that" I murmured back to the voice. "Ness! Wake up!" the angel voice repeated louder this time. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder, and then I was being shaken awake, my teeth rattling. I opened my eyes and stared into the impossibly beautiful face of my aunt Alice. She smiled when she noticed my consciousness. Her teeth glittered behind her lips. I smiled sleepily. "Your outfit is hanging on your closet door and you need to take a shower." She demanded. I groaned and she laughed. My aunt Alice never lets me wear anything twice, and insists on picking my clothes out herself. I didn't mind as much as other teenagers would though, they didn't know Alice. She has an uncanny gift for getting what she wants and it was useless fighting against it. I rolled my eyes at her. "Go! Your going to be late for school." She said. I scowled and rolled out of the bed, yawning.

My shower was scalding hot, and I drew a face on the mirror through the steam. I toweled my hair dry, and then shook it to make it curly. I looked over my outfit for today, a white shirt with ruffled chiffon down the middle, skinny jeans with red wedges. I blew out noisily through my lips while examining the lace on the shirt. I rolled my eyes, Alice always went slightly over the top.

It wasn't shortly after I finished dressing when I felt a pull in my subconscious towards the door. Following it, I grabbed my bag and walked in the direction of the force. The front door shut with a muted thud behind me. Picking up a run, my bag bouncing on my hip precariously, I sprinted down the forest trail until I could see the Cullen's main house nestled nicely in the woods near the highway. It's glossy glass mirroring the scenery around it. The river behind the house gurgled angrily with an oncoming storm threatening to arise. I stopped at the bank, took five steps back, and threw myself over the river, landing ungracefully on the other side. Wedges were not the best jumping shoes.

I picked up a run again, the force growing with every yard that flew underneath me. I could feel the strength in my legs, pushing me forward. The speed would be almost invisible to a human, their sensitive eyes wouldn't be able to grasp my singular form as I darted past trees, gaining speed. My hair whipped behind me, making sharp cracks in the silence. I slowed my pace when I was near the back door of the house. My breathing slowed, my heartbeat thrumming like a hummingbird's wings. My cheeks were probably flaming red. I opened the glass door, and immediately I could hear the low voices of my family. The wide spacious rooms were a comfort, and I saw my grandmother, Esme. She was truly lovely, and looked like she couldn't possibly be a grandmother. Esme smiled when she saw me coming through the back room, her dimples appeared disarmingly on her cheeks. She came forward to hug me, her arms cool and comforting at the same time. "Nessie, are you excited?" she asked, her voice like bells ringing. I smiled, I could not keep from containing it. "Surprisingly yes." I replied. Today was the first day of my Junior year. I was attending Clear Creek High school in Hoquiam. I wasn't allowed to attend Forks High school, my parents were worried that, with me resembling them so much, questions would be asked and rumors would start.

"Don't hog her!" I heard my aunt Rosalie say teasingly to Esme. Rosalie was impossibly gorgeous, with waste-long honey colored hair, and a face a model would kill for. Rosalie strided forward with purpose, her expression affectionate. "Nessie, you look so beautiful." She crooned. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waste. She clutched me closely, and I inhaled her rose-and-lilac scent. Again, I felt the pull towards the front door, as if gravity wanted me to move there. I pushed it out of my mind for the moment. "You're going to love high school. I would be more enthusiastic but I've gone to high school too many times to like it anymore." She grimaced and I laughed. Rosalie was almost one hundred years old. I could only imagine how many times she had graduated from high school. She released me and wrinkled her nose. "He's here." She said her voice reluctant. I knew exactly who she was talking about, and I smiled.

My aunt Alice came through the living room that moment, and appraised me. Jasper, one of my uncles drifted in behind her, his eyes never really leaving her graceful figure. He looked my way for a split second, and then smiled. "Good luck" he said quietly. "Thanks" I beamed. Alice danced her way over to me, and started messing with my hair. I flicked her hands away, and started walking to the door. "Wait!" Alice said. I turned to face her in half a second, a quizzical look on my face. Alice's expression was blank. She must be trying to see in the future, I thought. Alice was very special; she had enhanced abilities that foretold the future. Alice scowled, and I noticed Jasper become tense in the corner of my eye. What emotions must he be feeling coming off of Alice? I asked myself. Jasper, is also special. He is an empath, able to manipulate people's emotions. Suddenly, Alice smiled and looked towards the back door. I saw Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper turn to look as well. I could see through the glass wall four lithe figures leaping gracefully over the large river. One of those figures had long silky tresses flowing behind her like waves. I smiled widely as they approached. My father and my mother entered the house then. My mother's eyes never left my face, and I ran into her arms. My father was right behind her, his smooth face split into a smile, his teeth glittering. He put an arm around me and I leaned into his embrace. I turned my face back to my mother's. Reaching my arm out, I placed my warm palm against her icy cheek. Why are you back so soon? I asked her in my abnormal way. My thoughts trailed through my fingertips, and into my mother's mind. No one seemed to have a name for my ability. My mother's eyes went blank for a moment as she 'saw' what I asked, then smiled widely. "I wanted to be here for your first day." She responded. I smiled back tentatively.

My parent's had gone away to Isle Esme for a short second honeymoon. I was worried that they wouldn't be here to see me off. "We weren't going to miss it for anything." My father said, reading my thoughts. That was his ability. Suddenly, his head jerked to the right, towards the door. "Jacob is getting impatient." He murmured a little stiffly. My father didn't like it when Jacob couldn't keep his thoughts relatively edited. I grinned crookedly, pulling away from my mother and pulling my bag up to my shoulder. "Bye" I said, before giving my dad a hug. "Do we get hugs?" Carlisle, my grandfather, asked. I laughed and darted to his side grasping him in a tight hug. He patted my forehead, and then released me to Emmett, my other uncle. Emmett chuckled as I tried with my full strength to squeeze him. "Keep working on that squirt." He laughed. I scowled and placed my hand on his cheek. Just you wait. I warned him. He smiled wider. I turned and ran to the door. I put my hand on the door handle, and another wave of the pull hit me. "Bye!" I said breathily as I almost ran out the door.

Jogging up the driveway, the pull directing my actions, I finally spotted him. My Jacob. He was leaning against his black gleaming Harley motorcycle; his long muscular body looked menacing compared to the small vehicle. His smile almost split his face, his eyes looking me over, checking that I had not come into any harm since he last saw me –since yesterday to be correct- but it had felt so long ago. His teeth shone white against his russet skin, his eyes bright with happiness. It often amazed me how he looked at me sometimes, as if he was blind, and just opened his eyes for the first time. I stopped running when I reached him.

Our greetings weren't always so anticlimactic; it had just been a very long morning, at least to me. It hurt to be away from Jacob for too long. He handed me a helmet, and I hopped onto the bike behind him, wrapping my arms around his waste. He patted my hand absentmindedly. The bike snarled to life beneath me, and he kicked off, spitting gravel behind us.

The trees blurred as they passed, the speed mesmerizing. I leaned my head against Jacob's back, his skin flaming hot beneath my cheek. I sighed. I felt the motion of his body as he turned his head to look at me curiously for a split second before his eyes trailed back to the road. I smiled and shrugged. He knew me so well, he didn't have to ask what that meant. My mind grew distant as the time passed on. I could have fallen asleep if it weren't for the chill air whipping in my face. Too soon, far too soon Jacob came to a stop. How long had it been? 25 minutes? Hoquiam was almost an hour away. "You were speeding again weren't you?" I said in a stern voice, my eyes narrowing. He smiled and laughed at my expression. "Don't pretend like you didn't like it." He said in a mocking tone. I scowled, but I couldn't hold back the smile. I laughed with him.

It was then that I felt eyes watching me, curious eyes from all the students arriving at the school. It was a small school, about the size of Forks High. I sighed, and then dismounted the bike. I lifted the helmet off, and then shook my hair like a dog. It fell down my shoulders in sunny gold curls. Jacob sighed, and stared at me longingly. That look confused me. I knew Jacob inside and out, like the back of my hand. It was like breathing to be with him, effortless. But I didn't know what that look meant. It was different, new, and I felt my curiosity burning beneath my eyes.

Before I could question Jacob about it, the bell rang, and I took a look behind me. My classmates were all leaving for their first class. I sighed, and handed my helmet to Jake. "I'll be here to pick you up." He said his voice solemn at our parting. I knew how that felt. I could feel it now. I didn't want to leave either. "I thought Alice and Jasper were picking me up? Alice wanted to go shopping." I reminded him. His eyebrows pushed together and he growled softly. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. I hated when he grew angry with my family. I wanted him to pick me up from school. I wanted to spend the afternoon with him; I would if I hadn't already promised Alice that she could use me as a Barbie. Like I said, Alice has a gift to get whatever she wants. Jacob recovered his expression, and stood up from his bike. He spread his arms wide, an invitation. I smiled and hugged him around his waste. He leaned his head against the top of mine. But all too soon, I had to pull away. "I'm going to be late." I whispered. He reluctantly released me, and I threw him a wistful glance. Then, I jogged to my first class. History with Mr. Banks.

_I don't know if this was very good. Haha. I think it's a pretty good start. I'm gonna be busy for a bit but hopefully this keeps you wanting more...(: Reviews? Constructive critisism? Thank you!_

_xoxo- Brittany_


End file.
